Shootout
by SkyeSpencer
Summary: Brenda and Jason are engaged and it's the night of there engagement party at Luke's. Everyone in town is there, but everything comes crashing down when a shootout rocks the town of Port Charles..who will live and who will die?
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: This fanfic takes place the night of Brenda and Jason's engagement party at Luke's, and the aftermath of the shootout that takes place that night as well. Fears come to the surface, families are ripped apart, and Port Charles loses one of there own. Brooke Lynn, Lulu, and Michael have all been aged to teenagers.   
  
Shootout - Chapter 1  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Brenda walks into Luke's and starts looking around. She wanted everything to be perfect for her engagement party that night. The place was already decorated and looked absolutely fabulous  
  
Luke walks out from behind the counter  
  
" Hey there gorgeous." says Luke with a smile  
  
" Hey you! The place looks amazing." says Brenda as she kisses Luke on the cheek over the counter  
  
" Well don't thank me. Thank Emily, Brooke Lyn, and Lulu. They all decorated it earlier this morning. Decor isn't really my speciality. I'd rather pour the drinks." jokes Luke  
  
Brenda laughs  
  
" Don't I know it. God, they did such a great job. It's even better than I pictured it." says Brenda as she sits on a barstool across from Luke  
  
Luke is pouring himself a drink  
  
" Madam?" says Luke as he offers her a drink  
  
" Thank you." says Brenda as she takes it   
  
" So, you look happy." says Luke with a small smile  
  
Brenda smiles as one of her giggles escapes from her mouth  
  
" Luke, I am deleriously, over the moon, happy. I don't think I've ever felt this way about anyone. Jason...he's really the one." says Brenda  
  
" Well here's to you two, and to happy marriage for years to come." says Luke as he raises his shot glass  
  
" I'll drink to that." says Brenda as they clink there glasses together  
  
" God knows there needs to be ONE happy couple in Port Charles." says Luke before he takes his drink  
  
Brenda laughs  
  
" Amen to that." says Brenda as she drinks her's  
  
Luke laughs as he watches her finish her shot quicker than he does  
  
" You know, you are one of the only women that I know of, besides Carly of course, who can down a shot of Vodka straight up. I like that..." says Luke with a smile  
  
" Damn straight." jokes Brenda   
  
Jason walks into Luke's from behind Brenda and Luke  
  
" Well, well, if it isn't the groom." says Luke as he raises his shot glass  
  
" Luke was just getting me drunk." says Brenda with a smile as she turns around in her stool  
  
Jason smiles  
  
" We both know that it takes more than one shot to get you drunk. It would take two bottles at least." says Jason  
  
Brenda playfully smacks him on his jacket as he stands up and wraps her arms around him  
  
" That wasn't very nice." says Brends as she leans into him  
  
" Who said anything about nice?" says Jason as he kisses Brenda passionately forgetting that Luke was standing there  
  
Brenda and Jason laugh as Luke clears his throat from behind them  
  
" Luke...thanks again for letting us use your place, man. We really appreciate it." says Jason as he shakes Luke's hand   
  
" No problemo. Glad to do it. If you two will excuse me, I have to get back to the books in the back. But if you could check over this guest list one more time before tonight, that would be great." says Luke as he hands Brenda the clipboard  
  
" Fun, fun." says Jason sarcastically as Luke makes his way to the back  
  
Brenda gives him a look as they sit down at a table  
  
" Sweetheart, no offense but don't you think you should be doing all of this planning stuff?" says Jason as he puts his arm around Brenda  
  
Brenda makes a face as she ruffles his hair  
  
" Come on, you don't even want to see who's coming?" says Brenda  
  
" Sonny, Carly, & Micheal are coming. That's all I need to know. The rest you can choose." says Jason  
  
" Ok well, Carly wasn't my choice, just so that's clear." says Brenda  
  
" Carly's my friend, and we can't invite Sonny without Carly. It's a one packaged deal." jokes Jason  
  
" I'm just saying that I promise nothing. If she get's in my face, this place will turn into a WWF match because she's always bringing up stuff that happend a million yea..." says Brenda stopping her rant because of Jason kissing her on the lips  
  
Brenda looks up at him with a small smile when he let's her go  
  
" What was that for?" says Brenda  
  
" To shut you up." says Jason with a small grin  
  
" Ah, it was one of those." jokes Brenda   
  
" Yes, it was one of those. Which I'm sure there will be many more of in the future." says Jason as his cell phone rings  
  
He looks at Brenda as they both make a face. The way they always did when his cell phone interrupted them, which was very often  
  
Brenda goes back to the clipboard as Jason picks up the phone.   
  
" Yeah, Morgan." says Jason  
  
" Jason, it's Benny." says Benny  
  
Jason puts his hand over the reciever  
  
" Bren, I've gotta take this outside. It's business." says Jason  
  
" Ok, just hurry back." says Brenda as she kisses Jason  
  
Jason kisses her back as he tucks a piece of her hair behind her right ear. He goes out side and closes the door behind him  
  
" Benny, did you check on what we talked about?" says Jason  
  
" Yeah, there's going to be extra security at Luke's tonight. No one's coming in who's not invited. We can only spare eight guys." says Benny  
  
" That's more than plenty. Plus Johnny, Max, and Marco since Sonny, Carly, and Micheal are gonna be here. Thanks alot Benny." says Jason  
  
" No problem Jason. Oh and congradulations. Brenda's a great gal." says Benny  
  
Jason smiles to himself  
  
" Yeah she is. Thanks alot Benny." says Jason as he hangs up the phone  
  
Jason looks through the window at Brenda looking at the clip board. He smiles as he realizes how lucky he was to finnaly get the girl of his dreams. He goes back inside as he kisses the top of her head as he looks over her shoulder  
  
" You invited Edward?!" says Jason  
  
" What?! Jason he is your grandfather." says Brenda as Jason sits down  
  
" Hardly." says Jason  
  
" Look, your just gonna have to deal with the Q's because there my family too. Knowing you you'll only speak to Sonny, Carly, and Micheal anyway." says Brenda  
  
Jason laughs sarcastically, mocking Brenda's giggle. Suddenly, there are laughs coming from outside as Lulu and Brooke Lyn walk inside  
  
" Hey you two!" says Brenda with a smile as she stands up and hugs them both  
  
" Hey Bren. So? What do you think?" says Brooke   
  
" It looks so amazing. Thank you guys so much for doing this. It was so sweet of you." says Brenda   
  
" It was no problem, really. We knew you would be really busy today with the guest list and stuff so..." says Lulu  
  
" Yeah, I've been really busy. With little help from this one over here." says Brenda referring to Jason  
  
Jason stands as he wraps his arms around Brenda from behind her  
  
" She's just saying that to be difficult. As always." says Jason   
  
Brenda rolls her eyes as she puts her hands on his forearms  
  
" We actually wanted to talk Bridesmaids dresses if you had time..." says Brooke as she gets out the book from the shopping back she was holding  
  
" Oh yeah, the dresses. I totally and completely forgot." says Brenda  
  
" Well that sounds...like a girl thing so I'm gonna get going. I have some things to take care of before tonight. So I'll see you at home?" says Jason as he puts his leather jacket back on  
  
" Yep. I'll see ya." says Brenda as she kisses Jason  
  
" Girls, thanks again for this. It really looks great." says Jason to Lulu and Brooke  
  
Lulu smiles  
  
" Your welcome." says Lulu as Jason walks out of Luke's  
  
Brenda smiles  
  
" So, let's see those dresses!" says Brenda as they all three sit down 


	2. Chapter 2

Shootout - Chapter 2  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jason stepped off the elevator at it reached his Penthouse floor. He turns the key in the door when he hears someone call his name from behind him. He turns around to see Carly  
  
" Carly, hey." says Jason  
  
" Hey yourself. So I was thinking I could help you pick out an outfit for the engagement party at Luke's tonight." says Carly as she follows into his Penthouse  
  
Jason smiles slightly as he moves out of her way to come in  
  
" Sure Carly, come on in." says Jason sarcastically as he shuts the door behind them  
  
" So where is it?" says Carly  
  
" Where's what?" says Jason as he takes off his leather jacket and puts it in the closet  
  
" The outfit your wearing tonight for the engagement party at Luke's." says Carly  
  
" When did you get so into this? You don't even like Brenda." says Jason as he crosses his arms over his chest  
  
" That is true, I actually think she's a stringy haired, nasty, horror of a woman..." says Carly quickly  
  
Jason gives her a look at he begins to look through his mail  
  
" Sorry. Just slipped." says Carly as she sits on the couch  
  
" Uh huh..." says Jason continuing to look through his mail  
  
Carly see's a nice button up shirt and pants on the side of the couch  
  
" Oh, is this it? This is nice...I like this. Goes with your skin tone too..." rambles Carly as she begins take the shirt out of the platic wrap  
  
" No, that's Sonny's. They brought it here by mistake this morning." says Jason   
  
" Oh...then...oh no." says Carly as she looks at him  
  
" What?" says Jason as he looks at her confused  
  
" Is THAT what your wearing tonight? What you already have on?" says Carly  
  
" Yeah...why not? I think it looks fine. And Carly we're not at the actual wedding yet. It's supposed to be casual. It's Luke's for god sakes not the No Name." says Jason  
  
" Oh please, you know you would wear jeans and a black t-shirt if they let you." says Carly  
  
Jason puts his hand on his forehead as someone knocks on his door  
  
" Look at that. Saved by the knock." says Jason  
  
" Very funny." says Carly as she leans against the couch  
  
Jason opens the door to see Sonny  
  
" Thank god, will you please get your wife out of my face?" jokes Jason  
  
Sonny laughs  
  
" Carly, when did you sneak over here? Come on, leave him alone. He has to get ready for tonight." says Sonny as he puts his hands on Carly's shoulders  
  
" Alright, alright. But Jason, will you at least go through your closet and see if you can find something with color? Or at least..." says Carly  
  
" Goodbye Carly!" says Jason as Sonny begins to drag her out of the Penthouse  
  
" But Jason you can't..." says Carly as she leaves with Sonny and Jason shuts the door  
  
Jason leans his back against the door as he begins to laugh  
  
At Luke's...  
  
Luke is doing the books in his office. He rummages through some papers looking for a check that had bounced  
  
" Where did I put it, damn it?" he says with a cigar in his mouth  
  
He opens a drawer when he see's a picture of Laura that he had shoved in there weeks ago. He couldn't stand to look at it every minute when he was at his desk day in and day out.  
  
" My Laura..." says Luke as he takes the cigar out of his mouth  
  
Suddenly Luke hears someone calling his name  
  
" What..." says Luke feeling like he was in a daze  
  
He looks up and see's Lulu standing in the doorway. She looks at him awkwardly  
  
" Dad...are you ok?" says Lulu as she shuts the door behind her  
  
" Oh, yeah darlin' I'm fine. Just looking for something. As usual." says Luke as he puts the picture back in the drawer and shuts it  
  
" I could have sworn I heard you talking to someone..." says Lulu  
  
" No one. Just to myself. Like I said I was looking for something." says Luke  
  
Lulu smiles  
  
" Oh ok. Um, the delivery people are out front. They need you to sign for the lights and stuff." says Lulu  
  
" Oh alright. Tell them I'll be right there." says Luke  
  
" Ok." says Lulu as she turns to leave  
  
She turns back around and looks at Luke  
  
" Your sure that your ok?" says Lulu  
  
Luke stands up and walks over to Lulu. He touches her left cheek with his hand  
  
" I am fine. I swear you worry enough for our whole family put together." says Luke  
  
Lulu smiles as she hugs Luke  
  
" I love you dad. I just want you to be happy." says Lulu  
  
" So do I darlin', so do I." says Luke 


	3. Chapter 3

Shootout - Chapter 3  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Brenda is in her bedroom at the cottage getting ready for the engagement party when she hears a knock at the door. She quickly opens the door to her bedroom and walks down the stairs  
  
" I'm coming..." says Brenda still brushing her hair  
  
She opens the door when she see's Robin standing there. She gasps  
  
" Omigod! Robin!" says Brenda as she hugs her tightly  
  
" Hey you!" says Robin as she returns the hug  
  
" Come in. I didn't even know that you could make it? You said that you had to work." says Brenda  
  
" I know I did but I talked to my boss and he let me have some extra days off. I had to come since I can't come to the wedding because of my baby sister's funeral." says Robin sadly  
  
" I am so sorry about Leora. That's just so sad. How's Anna doing?" says Brenda as they sit on the couch  
  
" She's really hurting. We all are. Leora was the sweetest little girl. I only saw her a few times but I got really attached from just the first few times I saw her. David's taking it to worst." says Robin  
  
" Well when you see her give her my love and tell her that I'm sorry for your loss." says Brenda  
  
Robin puts her hand on Brenda's  
  
" I will. So...onto happier things, are you excited about the wedding?" says Robin  
  
Brenda smiles at Robin as she laughs  
  
" Robin, I have never been so in love in my entire life. I feel so relaxed and positive with Jason. It's amazing. This must be really awkward for you since..." says Brenda  
  
" Don't even. Jason and I were over a long time ago. We were so young and made so many mistakes. But you found love with him. And I am really happy for you guys. Even if the memories I do remember of you two were ripping eachother to shreds." jokes Robin  
  
They both laugh  
  
" Yeah, we went through some tough times this time around too. But we just...I don't know. We just fell in love. And realized that our "fake" marriage turned into something so much more." says Brenda  
  
Robin smiles  
  
" I remember when I found out that you were alive and married to Jason. I thought that I was in some kind of alternate universe." jokes Robin with a laugh  
  
Brenda laughs  
  
" Yeah I bet THAT was a shock." says Brenda  
  
She glances at the clock behind Robin   
  
" Oh, I've got to finish getting ready. The engagement party is in like an hour. You can help yourself to whatever you want. I'll be right back." says Brenda as she stands  
  
" Brenda?" says Robin  
  
" Yeah?" says Brenda facing her  
  
" I'm really happy for you and Jason. I just want you two to be happy." says Robin with a small smile  
  
Brenda smiles as she hugs Robin  
  
" Thank you. Your the best friend a girl could ask for." says Brenda with a smile as she heads upstairs to finish getitng ready  
  
At the Spencer house...  
  
Lulu and Brooke Lyn come in the Spencer house laughing  
  
" He was NOT hitting on me! I'm telling you he liked you." says Lulu  
  
" Ok, Lu he walked in and asked for your number." says Brooke as they head up to Lulu's room  
  
" I know, but he was looking at you the whole time." says Lulu   
  
" Yeah right. Why would he be looking at me?" says Brooke as she sits on Lulu's bed  
  
Lulu looks back at Brooke Lyn as she begins to look through her closet  
  
" Brooke, stop it. Guys like you." says Lulu  
  
She finds a button up, blue halter top in the closet. She takes it out and holds it up to herself  
  
" What do you think about this for the engagement party?" says Lulu  
  
" It's a little flashy." says Brooke  
  
Lulu rolls her eyes as she throws the top at Brooke  
  
" That's your problem right there." says Lulu as she sits next to her on the bed  
  
" What?" says Brooke  
  
" There is no such thing as too flashy, Brooke. To be noticed you have to be noticeable." says Lulu  
  
Brooke walks over to the closet and looks at Lulu  
  
" I'm not going to Brenda's engagement party to pick up a guy." says Brooke  
  
" Or two. You may get lucky." says Lulu with a laugh  
  
Brooke laughs as she throws a towel laying on the back of Lulu's chair at Lulu  
  
" I don't want to embarrass myself. I think I've already accepted the fact that guys like you more than they like me." says Brooke  
  
Lulu stands up as she faces Brooke  
  
" Will you PLEASE just trust me on this? Let me pick out a killer outfit for you to wear at the party tonight, and I guarentee that you'll have a date by the end." says Lulu  
  
Brooke sighs as she puts her hand on her forehead  
  
" No, Lulu this isn't going to work." says Brooke  
  
" YES it will. I am the master matchmaker and I promise I won't let you go home with a loser." jokes Lulu  
  
Brooke lightly smack Lulu on the shoulder  
  
" I'm not going HOME with anyone." says Brooke  
  
" Don't I know this. Plus, think of it this way. If something gets out of hand, you've got all the mobsters and the "godfather" of Port Charles to back you up." jokes Lulu  
  
" That's not funny." says Brooke   
  
Lulu laughs as she starts looking through her closet for something for Brooke to wear 


	4. Chapter 4

NOTE: Michael has been aged to 15 like Lulu and Brookelyn have been..  
  
Chapter 4

* * *

Michael adjusted his tie, looking in the mirror. Sonny had suggested that he wear a tie and one of his nice button down shirts. He didn't understand why. He was just going to Luke's. And it was just Brenda and Jason's engagement party.  
  
Sonny walks past Michael's room, peeking in through the open door.  
  
" Need some help?" says Sonny.  
  
" I would actually love some help. This thing's about to eat me alive." says Michael, still trying to adjust it.  
  
Sonny laughs, walking over to him, starting to adjust it.  
  
" Why'd you make me wear this stupid thing anyway?" says Michael, looking up.  
  
" Because it's an engagement party and I wanted you to look nice, that's why. There? See?" says Sonny, as they both stare at thereselves in the mirror.  
  
Michael laughs.  
  
" Dad, it's at Luke's. It's not exactly mom's club." says Michael.  
  
" You know, you're just like your mother? Exactly like her. Always an arguement." says Sonny.  
  
" Ha, ha." says Michael as they head down the stairs.  
  
Carly puts her other earring on, coming out of the kitchen.  
  
" You look great, mom." says Michael.  
  
" Thank you, and you look incrediblely handsome. The girl's there are gonna be going nuts over you. And the tie definately suits you." says Carly, wiping something off of his face.  
  
" Mom.." says Michael, making a face.  
  
" Well there was something there. Why don't you go nextdoor and see if Jason's ready? And make sure he dosen't have jeans on..please." says Carly.  
  
" I wish I could wear jeans." says Michael, opening the door to the penthouse, looking back at Sonny.  
  
" No you don't." jokes Sonny with a small smile, as Michael shuts the door behind him.  
  
Carly smiles as she wraps her arms around Sonny.  
  
" I cannot believe you convinced our son to wear a tie and a shirt that dosen't have writing on it. He usually has on one of those t-shirts.." says Carly.  
  
" The ones with the rock bands on them.." says Sonny, stroking the back of Carly's hair.  
  
" Exactly. I definately don't like those." says Carly.  
  
" Niether do I." says Sonny, kissing Carly on the lips.  
  
" We have to go.." says Carly with a small laugh.  
  
" Michael isn't back yet." says Sonny, kissing Carly's neck.  
  
Carly smiles, holding her head back, laughing.

* * *

Michael walks into Jason's penthouse without knocking. Which is what he always did. Jason didn't seem to mind.   
  
" Jason.." says Michael, looking around for him.  
  
" Mike?!" yells Jason, from upstairs.  
  
" Yeah, it's me Jas. Mom told me to come over here and see how you were doing." says MIchael.  
  
" She asked about jeans didn't she?" says Jason from upstairs.  
  
" Yeah..several times actually. You're not wearing them are you? Because I really don't wanna go through that..she'll never let me forget it, and it'll be this huge thing-" says Michael, as Jason comes down the stairs.  
  
" No jeans. Almost went for them though just to see what she'd do." says Jason, with a small laugh.  
  
Michael laughs.  
  
" You look..different." says Jason, scanning him up and down.  
  
" He made me wear a tie." says Michael, making a face.  
  
Jason groans, walking over to a nearby mirror, fixing his tie.  
  
" Sorry about that, Mike. I'll make it up to you." jokes Jason, adjusting his tie in the mirror.  
  
" Free bike ride?" says Michael, raising an eyebrow.  
  
" Sure thing." says Jason.  
  
" By myself?" says Michael, sitting on the sofa.  
  
" Not a chance." says Jason quickly, giving him a half smile.  
  
" Damn.." mumbles Michael.  
  
" Maybe when your older. I don't want you killing yourself on that thing." says Jason.  
  
" So, where's Bren?" says Michael.  
  
" Probably over at the Quartermaine's. She said something about going over there first." says Jason sitting in the desk chair, starting to go through some mail.  
  
Michael makes a face.  
  
" The Quartermaine's are gonna be there? Great." says Michael.  
  
" A.J.'s not gonna be there if that's what your talking about." says Jason.  
  
" He's still there..even when he's not." says Michael, looking down.  
  
Jason looks over at him.  
  
" Buddy, I'm telling you he's not gonna show up. He has no reason to. We're not exactly 'brotherly'." says Jason.  
  
" Whatever. It dosen't matter." says Michael.   
  
Jason puts the mail down, walking over to him. He sits across from him on the couch.  
  
" What going on?" says Jason.  
  
" Nothing." says Michael.  
  
" We've talked about this. What happend with your da.." says Jason.  
  
" Don't call him that." says Michael, cutting him off.  
  
"..with A.J. I know you have a hard time with it. We knew you would. Your mom, dad, and I. But you know you can talk to any of us, right?" says Jason.  
  
" Yeah.." says Michael, distantly.  
  
" Even Sonny." says Jason.  
  
Michael laughs a little.  
  
" Yeah right. That's great. Talk to my dad about my 'biological' dad." says Michael.  
  
" He won't get upset if you do, Mike. He get's it. Trust me, he does. You're gonna have questions, that's normal. And you're gonna run into him. This is a small town. You just have to remember to not let him or the rest of the Quartermaine's get to you." says Jason.  
  
" I know.." says Michael, looking at Jason.  
  
" Alright.." says Jason, patting his hand on Michael's shoulder.  
  
There is an awkward silence as the door behind them opens. They both look up, seeing Brenda standing there in the doorway.  
  
" Hey Jas, are you ready we're gonna be la.." says Brenda stopping, seeing Jason and Michael on the couch.  
  
" Oh, I'm sorry. Am I interrupting something?" says Brenda.  
  
" No, not even. Just talking to Jason about the party. Came by to make sure he wasn't wearing jeans." says Michael, with a small smile, standing up from the couch.  
  
Brenda laughs.  
  
" Well tell your mother, thank you. Did I just say that? I think I did.." says Brenda.  
  
Michael laughs, as Brenda gives him a side hug and peck on the cheek.  
  
" Look at you. Looking all grown up. You look great." says Brenda with a smile, adjusting his tie and messing with his hair.  
  
" Leave him alone, he been adjusted enough." jokes Jason.  
  
" I'm just tweeking. Come on, we're gonna be late for our own engagement party." says Brenda.  
  
Sonny and Carly come out of the penthouse and go across the hall.  
  
" You guys all set?" says Sonny, leaning in the doorway.  
  
" Yep." says Jason, getting his coat out of the closet.  
  
Sonny laughs, putting his arm around Michael.  
  
" I see Brenda fixed your hair a little there.." says Sonny.  
  
" I guess someone had to." jokes Michael, as they all start out into the hallway.  
  
Carly looks at Brenda, giving her a small, yet fake smile.  
  
" Brenda..you look great." says Carly.  
  
" You do too." says Brenda.  
  
Jason and Sonny exchange looks, locking arms with there each of there women.  
  
" Yeah..let's leave before someone starts something." says Jason, stepping into the elevator with all of them.  
  
" Oh yeah, another bitchslapping show! Can I watch this time?" says Michael, sarcastically.   
  
" Language!" says Carly, Sonny, and Jason at the same time.   
  



	5. Chapter 5

NOTE: The thing with Summer and Luke never happend. Summer came to town and she and Lucky are dating. She hardly even knows Luke.  
  
Chapter 5

* * *

Lulu and Brookelyn walk into Luke's.  
  
" See? I told you. There's tons of hot guys here." says Lulu with a smile as they sit at a table.  
  
" Lulu, there's a bunch of older people. There's not one person our age here." says Brooke, looking around.  
  
" Older men are good.." says Lulu.  
  
Brooke gives her a look.  
  
" Ok, you need to lighten up. Seriously. I was kidding." says Lulu.  
  
She smiles as Johnny walks into Luke's standing by the door.  
  
" Or maybe I wasn't. Bodyguard's are so sexy. It's tragic." says Lulu.  
  
" Shutup.." says Brooke, making a face.  
  
" What?! He's hot." says Lulu, giving him a small wave as he looked there way.  
  
Johnny quickly looked away. Lulu's smile fades as she sits back in chair.  
  
" So much for being friendly." says Lulu.  
  
" Shutdown by a bodyguard." says Brooke with a small laugh.  
  
Lulu looks again as a guy about there age walks in. She had seem him around school a few times, thinking about it.  
  
" Ok, that guy is perfect for you." says Lulu.  
  
Brooke looks back, seeing him sit at a table by himself.  
  
" Not interested." says Brooke, turning back around.  
  
" Why not?! He's cute. A bit broodish, but we can work with that." says Lulu.  
  
" There's nothing to work with, Lu. I don't even know him." says Brooke.  
  
" I've seen him around school. He's our age-" says Lulu.  
  
" So what?" says Brooke.  
  
Lulu rolls her eyes as she stands up, starting to walk towards his table.  
  
" Whoa, what the hell are you doing?" says Brooke, stopping her by grabbing her sleeve.  
  
" Saving you from a teen life of solitude my dear. You'll thank me for this one day." says Lulu, pulling away from her as she continued over to Paul's table.  
  
Brooke looks back, watching her. She turns back around and puts her head in her hands.  
  
" Great-" says Brooke.  
  
Lulu smiles as she stands at the other side of Paul's table. He looks up from the menu.  
  
" Do I know you?" says Paul, confused.  
  
" No, but you're about to. I'm Lulu Spencer. I couldn't help but notice you walk in. Actually, I didn't my friend and I did." says Lulu, motioning the Brooke who was still turned around.  
  
Paul looks past Lulu at Brooke. He looks back at her.  
  
" So?" says Paul.  
  
" So...she thinks your cute and wants to know if you have a girlfriend." says Lulu, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
" So you just took it upon yourself to come over here..and tell me that?" says Paul.  
  
" Yes." says Lulu, matter-of-factly.  
  
" Not interested. Sorry." says Paul, looking back down at the menu.  
  
Lulu makes a face, annoyed.  
  
" What is with you two? You know you're actually too much alike to even like eachother so now I know this isn't going to work out." says Lulu.  
  
Paul lets out a small laugh.  
  
" Are there..hidden cameras somewhere? Is this a joke or something?" says Paul.  
  
" Um no-" says Lulu, giving him a look.  
  
Suddenly Brooke walks up from behind Lulu, pulling her backward by the back of her shirt.  
  
" Whatever she said, it's not true." says Brooke to Paul.  
  
" I'm sure it's not." says Paul, with a small laugh, looking back down at the menu.   
  
Brooke and Lulu sit back down at the table.  
  
" Ok, that guy needs a serious attitude adjustment." says Lulu.  
  
Brooke rolls her eyes.  
  
" No, I think you do. Why are you acting like such a psychotic matchmaker?" says Brooke.  
  
" Well excuse me for being concerned for your emotional, and physical might I add, well being." says Lulu, offended.  
  
Brooke puts her hand on her forehead, making a groaning noise.  
  
" You are driving me insane." says Brooke.  
  
" But you love me anyway. It's hard, I know." says Lulu, with a smile taking a sip of her soda.  
  
Brooke rolls her eyes, taking a sip of her drink as well. Lucky walks over to them, leaning down behind Lulu's right shoulder.  
  
" Is she behaving herself?" says Lucky, looking across the table at Brooke.  
  
" Hardly." says Brooke, giving her a look.  
  
" I always behave myself, thank you very much. When is this thing gonna start anyway? Brenda and Jason aren't even here." says Lulu.  
  
" I don't know, they should be here soon I'm guessing." says Lucky, grabbing peanuts from there table.  
  
Lulu looks back at Lucky giving him a smile.  
  
" So did you bring Summer?" says Lulu.  
  
" Your worse than Aunt Bobbie. No, I didn't. She had to work." says Lucky.  
  
" She's diabolical." says Brooke.  
  
Suddenly Brenda and Jason walk in with Carly, Sonny, and Michael. Everyone starts talking as someone turns the music on..  



End file.
